Lillian Disney
Lillian Marie Bounds Disney'''Bien qu'elle ait épousé un homme nommé John Louis Truyens après la mort de Walt, il semble que Lillian n'ait pas pris le nom de famille de ce dernier, puisqu'il ne figure pas sur sa pierre tombale, contrairement à sa fille Sharon, qui y arbore son nom de jeune fille, ainsi que les noms de famille de ses deux époux (cf : en.wikipédia). (15 février 1899 — 16 décembre 1997), née '''Bounds, plus connue sous le simple nom de Lillian Disney, était une intervalliste et secrétaire américaine ayant travaillé pour la société Disney. Elle était également connue pour être l'épouse du célèbre Walt Disney. Biographie thumb|left|Une des rares photographies de Lillian Disney enfant.|222x222px Née le mercredi 15 février 1899 aux États-Unis sous le nom complet de Lillian Marie Bounds, la jeune femme est issue d'une famille humble. Dernière d'une fratrie de dix enfants, elle est la fille de Jeannette Short Bounds et Willard Pehall Bounds, qui travaille alors en tant que forgeron et maréchal fédéral à Lapwai, aux États-Unis. En 1923, la benjamine de la famille immigre à Los Angeles pour trouver un emploi, rejoignant sa sœur Hazel Cottrell, qui a immigré là-bas quelques années plus tôt. La même année, alors que Walt Disney recherche une assistante pour l'épauler dans son travail, ce dernier demande à sa secrétaire Kathleen si elle connaît une personne qui aurait les qualités requises pour pourvoir le poste. Quelques temps après, la secrétaire lui présente son amie Lillian, fraîchement débarquée d'Idaho. À l'issue de cette entrevue, Walt engage Lillian comme secrétaire et intervalliste contre 15 $ par semaine. Un soir de 1924, alors qu'il est très tard, Walt propose à Lillian et une de ses collègues de les ramener chez elles dans un vieux pick-up que le frère de Walt, Roy O. Disney, a acheté pour les besoins des Studios. La collègue en question est la première déposée chez elle et, lorsqu'il ramène Lillian, cette dernière lui raconte son enfance dans l'Idaho. Cela émeut M. Disney, qui tombe réciproquement sous le charme de son employée. Dans la soirée, la jeune femme et son patron s'échangent leur premier baiser. Définitivement émouchée de son employeur, Lillian propose maintes fois à son amoureux de rencontrer ses parents. Mais Walt refuse, puisqu'il veut avant tout économiser quarante dollars pour s'acheter un costume, ayant pour soucis de faire une bonne impression à ses futurs beaux-parents. Le tête-à-tête se fait finalement en 1925. Lors de celui-ci, Walt réalise enfin l'un de ses plus beaux rêves : obtenir la main de sa dulcinée. thumb|right|270x270px|Lillian et Walt, tenant leur fillette tant attendue (Diane Disney) dans leurs bras. Après son mariage avec Walt, le 13 juillet 1925, la jeune femme, alors devenue Lillian Disney, arrête brutalement sa carrière d'intervalliste et de secrétaire pour pouvoir entièrement se consacrer à la construction d'une descendance pour son mari.Bien que Lillian collabore exceptionnellement avec sa belle-sœur Edna Disney, sa sœur Hazel Cottrell et son époux Walt Disney sur le court-métrage L'Avion fou, sorti le 15 mai 1928 en version muette. Lors d'un voyage en train, en 1928, Walt montre des croquis d'une souris qu'il a créée à Lillian, et lui dit qu'il l'appellerait « Mortimer Mouse ». Rétorquant ne pas aimer cette appellation, Lillian propose un nom qui lui plaît plus : « Mickey Mouse ». C'est donc grâce à Lillian que la souris intrépide et aventurière que nous connaissons aujourd'hui s'appelle ainsi.On peut noter que c'est finalement un rat anthropomorphe, accessoirement rival de Mickey dans le cœur de Minnie, Mortimer Ratino, qui hérite du nom d'origine de la souris. Lillian et les enfants thumb|262x262px|left|Lillian et Walt Disney en compagnie de leurs filles Diane (tout à droite) et Sharon Disney (tout à gauche), en 1959. Quelques temps plus tard, Lillian tombe deux fois enceinte. Malheureusement, la grossesse se conclut à chaque fois par un échec... Les deux fausses couches de Lillian sont de véritables épreuves pour le couple, qui s'imagine alors ne pas avoir d'héritier. Néanmoins, en 1933, Lillian tombe une troisième fois enceinte. Walt, tout excité à l'idée la venue de l'enfant, change une pièce de leur maison en nursery et la fait décorer en bleu et rose.En effet, à ce moment là, on ne connaît pas encore le sexe du bébé. Finalement, le 18 décembre 1933, comme un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure, Lillian accouche d'une petite fille prénommée Diane Marie Disney. Quatre ans après, en janvier 1937, alors que Lillian ne peut plus avoir d'enfant de façon biologique, les époux Disney adoptent une fillette de deux semaines qu'ils appellent Sharon Mae Disney (née sous X, le 21 décembre 1936). thumb|right|Sunnee, la chienne des Disney, en compagnie de ses maîtres.|257x257pxLes heureux parents procurent une immense affection à leurs deux petites filles, qui se transforme au fil du temps en une obsession de la sécurité des deux fillettes. En effet, dès leur plus jeune âge, le couple interdit à Sharon et Diane de sortir jouer toutes seules dans le voisinage. À l'époque où les fillettes sont encore bébés, le couple fait poser des barreaux aux fenêtres de la nursery installée dans la maison familiale pour éviter une quelconque tentative d'enlèvement. Mais malgré cela, dans certaines interviews réalisées dans les années 2000-2010, Diane avoue avec beaucoup de nostalgie que Lillian et Walt ont été de très bons parents pour sa sœur et elle. Après la mort de son époux Le mari de Lillian, Walt Disney, quitte notre monde le 15 décembre 1966, des causes d'un cancer du poumon. Devenue veuve après quarante-et-un de mariage, Lilian met un certain temps à se remettre du décès de son époux. Elle se remarie finalement avec un certain John Louis Truyens en 1969, jusqu'au décès de ce dernier le 24 février 1981. En 1971, Lillian réalise l'un des derniers projets de Walt en participant à la création de la California Institute of the Arts, école d'arts basée à Valencia, dans la banlieue de Los Angeles en Californie. thumb|242x242px|left|Lillian en compagnie de son mari Walt, dans les années 1960. Le dimanche 12 mai 1987, Mme Disney annonce qu'elle ferait un don de cinquante millions de dollars à la ville de Los Angeles, dans l'objectif de bâtir une nouvelle salle de concerts qui sera imaginée par l'architecte américano-canadien Frank Gehry. La salle Philharmonique, dont la construction débute en 2001, est achevée en octobre 2003. Ce don est un des derniers gestes de bienfaisance importants de Lillian. En 1994, alors qu'une biographie apparemment mensongère contant la face cachée de Walt Disney intitulée Walt Disney : Hollywood's Dark Prince (écrite par Marc Eliot) vient de paraître, Lillian rétorque à propos de son premier conjoint : Traduit approximativement de l'anglais au français. Texte original : Décès et réactions Le mardi 16 décembre 1997, Lillian quitte le monde des vivants des causes d'un accident vasculaire cérébrale lui ayant pris la veille. Selon ses proches, elle serait paisiblement décédée pendant la nuit, durant son sommeil. Elle est enterrée avec son premier époux et amour de toujours, Walt Disney, au Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale), laissant derrière elle une fille, dix petits-enfants et treize arrières petits-enfants. Sa mort a un immense retentissement dans le monde entier, étant même évoquée dans un article à part entière du célèbre et prestigieux quotidien new-yorkais ''The New York Times.Voir l'article ici (rédigé en anglais). Quelques temps après son décès, plusieurs proches de Lillian s'expriment sur sa disparition. Roy E. Disney, neveu de Mme Disney et alors vice-président de la Walt Disney Company, dit : Traduit approximativement de l'anglais au français. Texte original : Le président de l'époque de la Walt Disney Company, Michael D. Eisner, a quant à lui déclaré : Traduit approximativement de l'anglais au français. Texte original : Récompenses et hommages Après sa mort, plusieurs personnalités ont tenu à rendre hommage à Lillian Disney. En voici quelques uns parmi les plus marquants : *En 2003, la communauté Disney prête hommage à l'épouse de Walt Disney en l'introduisant aux Disney Legends. *Dans les années 2000, une nouvelle boutique souvenir ouvre ses portes au Disney Park (parc Disneyland des États-Unis) : elle porte le nom sympathique de Lilly's boutique. *La mère de Mickey Mouse et d'Amelia Fieldmouse, Lillian Toponi, a été prénommée ainsi par des fans en hommage à Lillian Disney, qui a contribué à la création de Mickey, et est donc de ce fait sa mère spirituelle. Interprétation au cinéma [[Fichier:2014-08-27_18h41_43.png|thumb|right|Lillian Disney, interprétée par Dendrie Taylor dans le film Dans l'ombre de Mary : La Promesse de Walt Disney.|225x225px]]Lillian Disney apparaît dans le film de 2013, Dans l'ombre de Mary : La Promesse de Walt Disney, alors interprétée par l'actrice Dendrie Taylor. Dans ce film, Lillian est un personnage secondaire, voire tertiaire, ne faisant que quelques apparitions en compagnie de son mari Walt Disney, joué pour l'occasion par le célèbre acteur états-unien Tom Hanks. Le choix du casting est d'ailleurs assez amusant, Tom Tanks étant un lointain cousin de la famille Disney. Filmographie Disney #''Alice's Wild West Show, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 1 mai 1924. #''Alice's Fishy Story, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 1 juin 1924. #''Alice and the Dog Catcher, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 1 juillet 1924. #''Alice the Peacemaker, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 1 août 1924. #''Alice Gets in Dutch, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 1 novembre 1924. #''Alice and the Three Bears, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 1 décembre 1924. #''Alice the Piper, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 15 décembre 1924. #''Alice Cans the Cannibals, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 1 janvier 1925. #''Alice the Toreador, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 15 janvier 1925. #''Alice Gets Stung, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 1 février 1925. #''Alice Solves the Puzzle, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 15 février 1925. #''Alice's Egg Plant, court métrage d'animation américain de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 30 mai 1925. #''Alice Wins the Derby, court métrage d'animation américain de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 12 juillet 1925. #''Alice Loses Out, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 15 juin 1925. #''Alice is Stage Struck, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 23 juin 1925. #''L'Avion fou'' (Plane Crazy en version originale), court métrage de la série Mickey Mouse sorti le 15 mai 1928. Famille biologique *'Frères et sœurs :' Roy O. Bounds, Sydney Bounds, Grace Bounds, Grover Bounds, Harry Bounds, Wade W. Bounds, Oscas R. Bounds, Ruth L. Bounds, James L. Bounds et Hazel Mae Bounds. *'Mère :' Jeannette Bounds (née Short). *'Père :' Willard Pehall Bounds. *'Nièces :' Marjorie Sewell Davis et Phyllis Bounds. *'Grand-mère paternelle :' Rachel Bounds (née Linville). *'Grand-père paternel :' James Lovelady Bounds. *'Grand-mère maternelle :' Anne E. Short (née Smith). *'Grand-père maternel :' Amos Clark Short. Notes et références ---- Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Personnalité féminine